Put Together We Have Both Perspectives
by Characard
Summary: Lovino Vargas was three years old when he lost sight in his left eye. Now 17, he has grown up a near healthy life, and yet the kids still shunned him. All because of the slight discoloration of his left eye. So when his mother offers him to go to a school for the disabled, he agrees. Not because he wants friends, mind you. He just wants people to be able to look him in the eyes!
1. I'm appologize Mrs

**Put Together We Have Both Perspectives**

**So I suppose my only comments before this story starts is that while I am putting Humor and Romance as the genres, hurt/comfort could also become one of the main genres. Couples are still not completely decided, excluding Spamano, so if you prefer some certain couples please tell me! Default list of couples will be at the bottom. Oh, and this chapter is mostly monologue. Last thing is Marcello is Seborga. **

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! **_**I MADE A MISTAKE.**_ _**So pointed out that the end of this chapter was wrong. If Spain and Romano were facing each other, than both their good eyes would be facing each other. When I first planned out this story I was thinking what would happen if they were next to each other. I am so sorry! I'm just editing that ending part, it won't really make a difference, just in the way they first see each other. I also edited like two lines in the second chapter, so that doesn't matter as much.**_

**Word Count(Including both author's notes and I know Fanfiction says different): 1,982.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own any part of Hetalia, all rights go to Himaruya, Studio Deen, and any other places rights should go. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: I Apologize Mrs.

The doctor strutted outside the surgery room with as much dignity as she could muster. She always despised delivering depressing news to families, and she always felt that maybe if she had done a little more, there would be no depressing news. Of course, she had delivered much worse news, but the child had been so young. Only just over three years, and he already had something to restrict him from seeing the world through a healthy way. She reached the waiting room, where the child's mother and father were sitting. As she approached, she saw the glint of hopefulness, and yet hopelessness, in the parent's eyes. She took a deep breath, preparing himself for either despair or hysterics.

"I apologize Mr. and Mrs. Vargas, for we were unable to complete our ultimate goal. We successfully removed the tumor putting pressure on his optic nerve, though. Luckily the tumor didn't do any damage to his right eye, but he has lost complete sight in his left. And it still has yet to be determined if the tumor is cancerous or not. " The neurologist sighed, glad to have gotten everything out. She glanced up at the mother, and was surprised to see her slightly relieved, if albeit sad?

"I thank you, Mrs. Franks. I am happy to hear he has sight in a least one eye. My own father had lost his sight in both eyes through the same cause." She paused. "W-will I be able to s-see him?" Mrs. Vargas asked as tears pricked at the edges of her eyes, obviously trying to keep her speech as professional and perfect as possible.

"Of course, dear. Right this way." Mrs. Franks led them to their son's hospital room. The mother and father silently crying slightly as they walked.

***Time Skip to Around 14 Years Later***

Lovino sighed, glancing out the window with the corner of his eye. Today was the last day of his junior year. Yet unlike most teenagers, who were going around getting their yearbooks signed, he was just doodling. Everyone around him was chattering with each other before school released it claws on them. Most people seemed to be talking about getting their yearbook signed by the seniors. Typical behavior.

If you're wonder why he himself wasn't joining, it was because he had no need. He didn't have any "friends" at his high school. He never has really had any friends. You see, he is blind in one eye. His left. And with growing up in a small town, different is immediately considered bad. Originally he had tried to fit in, but upon entering grade school he realized just how impossible that was. Lovino was, not on purpose, but shunned from the other kids. People are raised to view certain things as "normal". And even if Lovino didn't act too strange, people could still see the slight discoloration of his left eye. Most people found it very disconcerting. It was if he was wearing a sign that said "This person isn't the same as most people or yourself, so be sure to treat him as not the same."

Lovino had grown accustomed to the treatment. Even so, he would be the first to admit it had taken its toll on his personality and conversational skills. He was quiet most of the time, but if you tried to talk to him, it was the equivalent to trying to pet a porcupine. He had spikes surrounding him, as protection from the shunning, and so far, no one had tried to remove the spikes.

Finally, the teacher dismissed whoever was still in the classroom. A message went over the P.A. system as well. Lovino immediately started to walk his way home. He never wanted to see that hell ever again, and thankfully wouldn't have to. For the next year he would be going to an abroad school for disabled students. And he hated to admit he had slight hope for this school. Not because he was hopeful to meet friends. That dream had long flown from his window of thoughts. No, he just wanted people to be able to stare him in the eyes, and not have their gaze immediately skirt to his pale green pencil case as if intrigued. Or be able to say "look" or "see" without apologizing, even if he **could** see.

He walked up his yard to see his younger brother by two years, Feliciano, painting the scenery. "Feliciano!" he said slightly ticked. His brother turned to look at him, and then waved as he trotted over. When his brother was within arm's reach, Lovino smacked him upside the head.

"You idiot, gather all your painting supplies! You know father is returning early today with Marcello to celebrate summer, and you're covering the driveway!" he somewhat screeched at his ditzy brother. Their house, while being quite big, had a small driveway in caparison. Feliciano was known for painting in the driveway, which often left for some tears when Feliciano's paint materials were crushed by their parent's cars.

Lovino decided to stand by and watch to make sure his brother did not leave something. And when Feliciano had finished his clean up, Lovino sauntered into his house. When he reached his room he realized that this is the last time he would come to it after classes. It left a sort strange impact on him that next year he would live in a bland dorm room. He was also told that he had a door connecting to a small kitchen and bathroom, but he shared that with my "roommate", aka random stranger… He was suddenly wondering how they chose who lived next to who. Was it chosen by common disabilities? Or disabilities that "complement" each other? By last name? Did they just pick at random?

Lovino shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts about it. _I will just find out when I get there,_ he mused. He decided to strip as he was going to take a shower before his father and littlest brother arrived. They were all going to eat and do some junk shopping for the brothers to celebrate summer. They were a close knit family, tending to rely on each other. Some people would claim that his parents paid more attention to both of his brothers. They didn't, not really, his grandfather did though. His parents just tended to leave him out of some things. Not to be mean, but they thought that it could risk his health.

Lovino's parents always took even the slightest sign of him feeling bad as the sign it was his last few days. He knew it was because it could mean his cancer had spread, but still. He also had constant appointments with his doctors from the innumerable amount of check-ups he has them. It has made him quite comfortable with them all, and it weirdly enough left a doctor's office be one of the more comfortable places for him.

As he reached the bathroom, he lifted his hands to take of the last of clothing he still donned; his eye patch. Yes, yes, a little strange and cliché. The reason he originally wore it was because the doctor said he needed something to cover his eye until he was old enough to understand certain things about his bad eye. Even after Mrs. Franks had given his mother the okay for taking it off, he didn't want to. It had grown to be almost a comfort object. Something to keep the "bad" part of him almost hidden.

He reached into the shower and twisted the handle.

***Between two to three months later***

**Antonio's Point Of View ( AN: The "buddy" system will be explained next chapter.)**

I glanced up at the imposing door in front of me. I took a look at the watch on my right hand. It just was just past 9 p.m. and I didn't really see the issue with the time. Francis was just overthinking things when he said I shouldn't come here right now! Besides, it was Gil's and his fault that I am coming now anyway. They knew I had to see my new school assigned "buddy" before school started, and it was common courtesy to come visit a new neighbor, right? Of course I would have come earlier, but I don't think he arrived to the school until today, a little late because school starts tomorrow. And Francis and Gil were with me all day, sitting in our area in the trees.

I shook my head; I am not one to think much normally. Usually I go by impulse. I decided to finally reach up and knock on my roomie's door now. I have actually known his name for a week now. Lovino Vargas. I had been given a note from the school telling me who my "buddy" was, along with the "buddy" bracelet, but that was still in the box the school gave us. And then the door opened in front of me.

Before me stood a teenager obviously around my age. Shortesh brown hair, a weird lock of it curled to front-right. Slightly slim build, and shorter than me. I looked up to his eyes, and I saw only just his right eye. It was a pretty cinnamon color, a really pretty one too. Anyway, looking across to his left…

It looked like a dulled out green color. Not in the sense that that was the color itself, the eye seemed slightly faded. Like my own right eye, just on the opposite side.

So basically, he was like me, just opposite…

"Lovino right? I'm here to say hi and give you the bracelet and key to—"

"Ahh!" I was cut off as the boy squeaked in what seemed like terror (?) and tore straight back into his room. The door was left open, so I guess he invited me inside!

**So that is the first chapter. I do say that the characters were quite subdued in this chapter, haha. There will be a lot more dialogue next chapter, I promise. I already have the second chapter partially typed up. Although unless this gets some recognition, like reviews or follows or favorites, I most likely will just take the story down. Not because I am an attention whore, but because I have other ideas and would prefer to work on something that people enjoy than continue to work on something nobody could give a shit about *shrugs*. **

**Oh, and the couples are (in no particular order) Spamano, Gerita, DenNor, UsUk, HongIce, RomaBul, Rochu, Giripan, Sufin, Sebsea, PruAus, Franada, HunBel, LichBela, and maybe a few more. If you want me to add or change a pairing/s than please just ask and I may or may not abide to your wishes. It depends if I get requests asking for something else, I feel comfortable writing that pairing, or if I can fit it into what I have planned for this story without tweaking it all too much. I ship most things, so don't hesitate to at least ask. Well, that is it! I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope to see you again next chapter! Bai! *Waves***


	2. Buddies?

**Put Together 2**

**So I suppose my only comments this time is first: Thank you to all of you who:  
Favorited(ChildofStorms, CinoChan, Estella Tweak, Limphidora, Spamano4ever, Starfire67, Twilight343,imtheRATZ, xStarGirlx44)!  
Followed(turtgirl99, RandomWriter57, Nightmare's Court, Nerdyfanchick, Mrs. Luigi Vargas, Deviisapanda, Ama-Foxy)!  
and Reviewed(Twilight343, imtheRATZ,** **Archivocojo, smn, Spamano4ever)!**

**It really is encouraging to see everyone's response to what I write!  
A major change: I am switching the characters to be in their senior year. I will be making adjustments for the first chapter soon. Pretty much just remember that everyone's age has been moved up one year. Excluding a few, that will be focused on. And due to all of the fanfiction I read, there are a few headcannons I have picked up. I think the only ones that will matter for this story is that Romano and Canada will be friends, and the awesome/magic trios. (Are those even considered headcannons?) Also, I have never really liked the nickname "Lovi", so I have Spain call him "Roma". Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, and never will, and never wish to.**

**Chapter 2: Buddies?**

**Romano's Point Of View**

I stared at the boy before me with some shock. I have never met someone with the same affliction as me. I had met a totally blind person once, but we just couldn't understand each other. There weren't many diverse people in my hometown. I had hop-, I mean thought that there would be at least one other person with one eye gone, but I didn't really expect to meet that person/s before school started. Especially because it was already 9:30 p. m. I mean who the hell visits a stranger at 9:30 at night? If he isn't here on some type of business I was sure as hell ready to kick him out.

It wasn't until the boy started to speak that I realized something…

Shit I had nothing to cover up my eye! It wasn't as if I never went without my eye covered, but I always felt vulnerable. It was like the person was looking into my weakest point. It was even worse now because this was my first time meeting this bastard. Since I had been alone for a few hours now, I had already taken off the patch. So after letting off a small noise of surprise (I did not squeak so fuck you authoress), I immediately ran to the container I put the patch into. I contemplated slamming the door in his face, but that would probably make the situation worse. After quickly situating the eye-patch over my left eye, I turned to glare at the asshole who was watching my embarrassment with a smile. I hadn't heard what he had said earlier, so I suppose it was time to find out.

"So who are you and why are you here at nine thirty?" I spat out in the most angered voice I could pull. Honestly I had only been reading I book I didn't care for before he walked in so I couldn't say the distraction was too annoying. But I didn't want him to think I was totally okay with this late appearance, mostly because I didn't even know his name! And his right eye was slightly unnerving me in the way he didn't seem uncomfortable with making me notice it.

"I'm here to give you these!" the still no named stranger said handing me two things. First was a box and the other was a keycard.

"You still didn't tell me who the fuck you are and what are these?" I asked reaching out to open the box.

"My name is Antonio.", the name sounded Spanish, "And the keycard is your way to get into the kitchen and bathroom we share." I glanced up at him, meeting that same awkward eye. Share? I realized then that he must be my roommate.

"And the box has the "buddy" bracelet you have to wear in it!" he answered this with a bit more cheer than the other information. I looked down at the box, but before I could open it, he walked up within an arm's length. He grabbed my hand and shook it, and seemed to try to keep from glancing over at my-now-covered left eye. I suppose he wasn't the only one curious… I still felt slightly uncomfortable with his tough though, I have never done well with physical contact. The only type I was used to was with doctor's check-ups and my family.

"It's nice to meet you!" Antonio said, smiling, before patting my head, which just made me flinch away and sputter "To not do something like that!" when I felt him grab the keycard to the separate living space. He motioned for me as he walked over to the door and unlocked the door. I grumbled a little but followed after him, albeit slightly happy to see what the bathroom and kitchen looked like.

The kitchen looked like a normal kitchen, although smaller than mine at home. And there wasn't a dishwasher, making the lazy part of me groan. There was a couch in the middle of the room, noting else special there. And finally the bathroom, which was the only thing that left me feeling slightly awkward.

There was no door, just a wide ark that led into it. I was going to ask Antonio about it, I mean the bathroom is a private place, but then he spoke.

"Since tomorrow is the first day I have to go to bed, so goodnight Lovi!"

As soon as I heard what he said I turned around and grabbed his sleeve before he walk into his room. I gave him a much harsher glare than I had done previously.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

"I called you Lovi. Lovino is too long, so I shortened it! I feel I need to give you a nickname! I can name you something else though…" I was going to point out that Antonio was longer and had more syllables, but he then started to look around the room trying to find something to call me. Eventually he looked back at me and noticed my patch.

"Hey, is that made of silk?" He said reaching out lightly applying pressure against my patch. I immediately jumped back from him, slapping his hand away from me in the process. Instead of a shocked look I was hoping to, he seemed excited.

"Roma. Can I call you Roma?" Antonio asked excitedly. I took me a second to realize he got that from the words written on my eye-patch.

"Of course not bas—"He was already waving to me as he closed his door.

I sighed as I trudged back to my own room. I really needed to get to bed now. I hated getting up early, and tomorrow school started.

**_The Next Day_** ([In brackets is written words], _Italics is Sign Language_)

I woke up feeling not at all refreshed. Not exactly the best way to start school. I probably should go take a shower and make a lunch… But then I will most likely run into Antonio, so I'll just bathe tonight and buy from the cafeteria. Speaking of the cafeteria, I need breakfast and school doesn't start for over another hour.

As I finished getting dressed I remembered that bracelet. I never did ask Antonio what it was about. I grabbed the box and stuffed it into my pocket as I walked out. Looking up as I reach the entrance I see a guard… Why the fuck is there a guard? Don't they have a security system? I don't really want to speak with the bastard so I am just going to wait for a distraction. Eventually another student came running down the halls giving me a chance to walk through without inspection.

The walk to the cafeteria was nice, yet awkward. I have never really seen many not "normal" people before. So seeing so many people with obvious abnormalities was… disconcerting. I felt like slapping myself, isn't that the same word I use to describe the way people look at my eye?

I glanced around after receiving my food. I really didn't have anyone to sit with. I suppose I should just head to the back and hope no one notices. It wasn't until I was only a few feet away from the table I was heading to that I realized it was occupied. The person didn't seem to hear me so I could just try to walk away. But I felt as if a few people were looking at me. So I just walked up to him and said "hey".

…

…

No response. I felt a bit ticked and tried again louder.

Still no response. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey why are you fucking ignoring me?" The boy looked confused, and then he grabbed a notebook beside him. I stared at it for a second before the boy showed me the lined paper.

[Sorry, I can't hear you. What did you say?] I stared at the words written before me. I feel really guilty. I didn't think he would be deaf! The boy was shoving the book to my face, obviously expecting me to respond through it. I a-little-to-quickly-shook my head before taking a seat across from him. He looked confused again before he saw what I had started to do.

"_I'm sorry; I really didn't think you couldn't hear me. And uhhh, what I said doesn't matter." _I never thought taking sign language for a class would be useful. Then again, if I hadn't self-studied it probably would be. No one ever remembers languages from classes.

"_You can speak to me? Well, that saves me from using the book then." _He paused, then finished with. "_I'm Matthew." _

Is "speak" the term to use for sign language?

"_Lovino." _I quickly signed before holding out my hand to shake his. As we shook, I saw him glance imploringly at my right then left wrist. Even as I took back my hand to eat, he was still looking a different parts of my body as best he could. I ignored the weirdness for as long as I could (which was only 30 seconds or so, but shut up) before dropping my fork.

"_Is there something wrong with me!" _I slashed my arms through the air as best I could to make my point.

He slowly shook his head then… "_No, I am just looking for your partner bracelet. If you are new to the school, you have to have a partner. And they don't let students leave the dorms without wearing it." _I glanced down at his wrist and saw a bracelet that seemed to have two dog tags as well as a few charms.

"_Is that what you're wearing?"_

"_Yes. Didn't you receive one?"_ Hmm, didn't my bastard roommate mention a bracelet? "Buddy bracelet". Not the same word, though. Oh well, might as well bring it out. I want an explanation as well. So I reached into my pocket and pulled out the blear box.

"_Hmm, Can I see it?_" I looked down at. I hadn't even had a chance to glance at it, but I suppose he knew more about this than me.

"_Only if I can see yours_."

"_Fair enough._" I studied the jewelry I was holding. Up closer, my eye could make out the dark pink lips symbol, as well as the deep purple ears charm. I was even more confused, I mean what the fuck is this? Also, what are these tags? One says Matthew, but who is this Francis Bonnefoy bastard on the second? I then noticed that Matthew was signing something.

"… _have cancer?"_ I didn't make everything out, but I assume he was asking something corresponding to my cancer. Of course, how in hell he knew of that matter in the first place I think is more important.

"_How do you know that?!_" I was going to add a curse or two to make my point more dramatic, but sadly I don't know any in sign language. He lifted up the bracelet I had handed him and pointed to a forest green full body charm hanging from a loop on the chain. I also noticed an eye with a baby blue color.

"_How does that explain how you knew of something so personal!_" He seemed to notice my confusion so he quickly signed to give him his bracelet back. He then handed me my charm bracelet with a small slip of paper. I skimmed it for a few seconds, before looking at him.

"_Didn't your partner already explain this system to you?" _I shook my head, feeling the need to give a reaction._ "Well despite whoever was disobeying rules, I guess I will!" _He signed, smiling softly. (A/N: The ~~~~ are words Romano doesn't understand in sign language. I will put the word Canada meant in parentheses)

"_This_ _is the partner system, or rather __buddy __system if you like the ~~~~(administrators) word for it. On each bracelet, or some other piece of jewelry depending on your ~~~~(situation), are some charms that signal what disabilities you have. They were designed so that in a certain ~~~~(Situation), a person may have some knowledge to help in ~~~~ (Aiding) that person, in or off campus. Your "partner" is someone a person can contact if needed be. You are not allowed off campus without your partner or bracelet, and will be ~~~~ (expected) that to most events you go with your partner." _Even if I didn't understand half of this damn lecture, he signed this with such precision I am sure he has seen it a million times.

I honestly have no fucking idea what to say about this. I mean, I understand it has to do with safety and convenience, but… It feels as if we are being fucking labeled by our disabilities. And labeling is exactly the reason I had left home!

"_Oh, and you have to wear this too_." He signed, flicking a dark red ring in my direction. Another thing I didn't understand, I seem to only be getting everything explained to me within the past day. Luckily Matthew finished with "_It shows that you can speak sign language_." I quickly slipped on the ring, leaving the bracelet to worry about later.

"_So…_", I paused, searching for how to move my hands,_ "how do they decide what classes people are put in?"_ I was asked what electives I wanted to take, but the school said that it wouldn't mean I was going to receive those classes because of reasons. They wouldn't tell me the reasons.

"_Well I think it is done based by grades and sometimes disabilities. Like depending on if you need some special assistance or something. There aren't enough deaf kids for an entire class, so we just have someone who can translate with us constantly."_ I thought about how annoying that would be, to constantly rely on someone just to understand what a teacher is teaching. I personally would hate it, I may a slightly lazy person, but I still like my independence. I glanced away from him, noting he had become lost in thought.

It was then that I noticed something. No one else seemed to take notice of it, save a few others. Matthew seemed lost in thought, so he never glanced over. I saw what looked to be a kid my age. The boy/girl mix (I can't tell, there is a fucking ponytail. I think that is a male uniform though.) was cowering on the floor, muttering things. He seemed to be shaking slightly. A minute or so later, a large and fear inducing boy came through the doors. He quickly picked up the smaller male, and stalked out with a brunette and silver haired student following. I couldn't really figure it out. The best description was the kid had been panicking. Panic disorder? That almost seems to be way too obvious. Not just that, no one even batted an eyelash! It that what is considered normal here? Kids just randomly freak out for no reason and the majority of the people couldn't give a shit?

"_Hey, shouldn't you put your bracelet on now?"_ Matthew, having tapped my shoulder to receive attention, signed. I feel slightly apprehensive about this though. I don't like the label this silver brings. But nevertheless, I shrugged before struggling to fit on my wrist.

"God dammint!" You see, this may come as a surprise, but I don't often wear bracelets. So I am terrible at getting them on by myself. The clip is difficult, for fucks sake! I then felt weight on my wrist, and I noticed Matthew deftly putting the clip through the lock. As he was doing so, I realized he had written something on his notebook and had it pushed toward me.

[I never got a chance to read the name, who is your partner?] As I pulled my hand back, nodding in thanks, I raised my hands to answer when—

"Hoho, what is this? Matthew has made a new friend? That doesn't really happen often." A random boy with shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes stood smirking. I glared up at the new intruder, never having liked being interrupted. Matthew hadn't noticed him yet, the new one standing behind him. I now see that there are another two people standing to the left. A silver-haired boy with creepy red eyes, and a brunette with an I-am-totally-better-than=you-but-not-in-a-narcissistic-way atmosphere.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked pointing so Matthew would notice the creeper behind him. Matthew turned around, looking deflated as soon as he saw who it was. He turned back towards me, whatever he was about to respond with being stopped short as I felt someone's hand turn my face towards them.

"Roma~, is this where you have been all morning? I could have made you breakfast while cooking for myself if you needed me to! Also, I have some more things I need t—"

"Don't touch me!" I jumped back from his grasp, as far as being already near the edge of the bench would allow. This reaction, of course, got me some looks. I decided to at least explain myself to Matthew, if no one else.

"_Sorry, I just really am not comfortable with physical contact."_ I signed taking a deep breath. Again as Matthew raised his hands-.

"Hey, Francis! What'd he just say?" Hollered, for whatever reason he would need to from two feet away, the silvered haired one. Yeah, silver haired one, that sounds as if I am some deep, old gravely man talking about someone from the past…

"He said he dislikes people touching him. Hmmm, why is that dear?" I shuddered at the "dear" term, who the hell at age 17(I assume) calls someone they just met "dear"? And I think that was pretty obvious given my involuntary reaction. I was going to ask how he knew what I said, but I remember the name "Francis" from Matthew's name tag.

"You don't like my hugs?" I swear Antonio sounded so much like my brother there. I have never really liked the "touchy-feely" type, and Feliciano was exactly that.

"Look I need to go find my class, so goodbye." I said, quickly throwing away everything I hadn't eaten and stomping away. After stepping into the hallway, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"_I'll show you where your first class is, since you don't know and obviously don't want Antonio to show you. What's the room number?" _Matthew was standing a few feet from me, awaiting my answer. I brought out my schedule and held it in front of his eyes.

"_Okay, science. I think the room is a few doors down from mine. Let's go."_ He responded, smiling timidly, before grabbing my wrist and dragging through the door at the end of the hall.

**I'm sorry about the lateness T.T. No really, this had been bothering me for awhile. I think what kept me from updating mostly was, going into this story I wasn't entirely sure what I was attempt through it. Still not totally sure, but I have a better grip of it now. I have a little note here about things with this story so: **_Remember people, almost all of the characters will have some kind of disability/disorder/even disease, and I tried to keep from giving them tragic ones. So if anyone says, "That is not that bad, why are the disabilities so basic (Not to say that any disability is good, but I could have made more tragic ones. Would you have preferred I give someone a muscle disease that will kill them in a few years, or maybe an incurable/extremely difficult lung cancer?)?" Just remember that the story is not written about those characters, so I tried to keep what I gave characters less tragic because I can't really go into detail about that character. That being said, I still have a few characters I haven't decided, so I always could if I wanted to. I am honestly surprised with how many anxiety disorders I ended up using, haha.  
_**I promise this story is actually going to head somewhere next time. Thank you for reading my second chapter! Bai!**


End file.
